What Would You Do?
by AliceStrangely
Summary: Riku pleads his case about the events that happened concerning the love of his life and a blonde slut in his bedroom. What would you do in his position? SoraxRiku SoraxCloud Uke Riku A two parter!
1. What Would You Do?

I was only out for a little while. I can recall all my steps and activities fine. Nob I don't want any coffee thank you. Now, Doctor…I know what you're thinking. My actions were caused by my conditions and my conditions can only be treated if I come back to the group. But dammit if you were in my shoes you're react the same wouldn't you? Please, just let me plead my case, before you judge me. Hear me out before you throw me back into that sad cell.

It was early Tuesday morning, I awoke in the arms of my lover. Sora. Yes, doctor just Sora. He divorced from his parents like myself after our little adventure. I woke up before him, just laying there watching him breathe and sleep. He's beautiful when he's sleeping but breathtaking when his awake and laughing. I reached out and stroked his hair it was soft, which always surprised me what with all the gel he caked on his scalp everyday. As I lay petting him, he awoke those big beautiful blue eyes greeting me for another day. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Good morning." He whispered as he kissed me for the first time that day. It was on the lips, soft and gentle. No tongue just the soft feel of his lips on my own was enough to say all the words that meant he loved me. Cared for and treasured me like I treasured him.

"Morning." I whispered back as I watched stretch and get out of bed. He'd really had grown over the years, his abdominals and Pecs were now obvious and strong, as well as his personality.

After all the fighting Sora had gone through looking for me and Kairi, Sora was no longer the little kid I used to tease and he use to follow around. I was no longer his ideal, rather he was mine. Sora was an adult, more mature and strong hearted a rock that I needed in my life to provide some sort of balance in my life. For, as you know doctor, I didn't come back as 'whole' as the rest of them. I was beaten in the darkness. Tortured and raped repeatedly, it wasn't until after I finally submitted to the darkness and saw the Savior that was Sora that I finally broke down.

He risked his life for mine and for that I was eternally grateful. I fell in love with Sora that day but it took a whole year before I could confess that too him. On that beach in the dark abyss of a world that never truly existed. We had sat on the dark sands agreeing that sending eternally alone in the abyss would not be as horrible if we spent all our days together. We made love for the first time that day. Though time seemed to have no existence in that land. The way Sora loved me it felt like years went by. We made love over and over again, he always in control. Always pounding me, initiating the kisses. Biting me. Marking me. Coming on me, in me, every part of my body…and I loved every minute of it.

But I'm getting off topic, back to what happened.

I joined him in the bathroom, watching him brush his teeth and wash his face. Like I always did. When he finished he turned and watched me for a moment taking a seat on the counter top. He patted his lap, signaling me to take a seat on his lap. I did of course cradling my head on his shoulder as my fingers danced across his skin.

"You know I love you, right Ri?"

"I know Sora. I love you too."

He kissed me all over my face before settling back at the top of my head his nose embedded in my hair.

"I got a call from the others, you remember Leon, Cloud Aerith Cid and Yuffie right?"

I nodded too concentrated on his being than the conversation. "Well, they all want to come over, you know visit for a get together. To celebrate the worlds at peace for these past 3 years."

"Visit? Celebrate? You mean have a party…here." I looked up at him pensively, he grinned and rubbed his head, "Basically." I couldn't have declined after that face he was too cute. "Of course."

"Do you think you could go to the store for some food? I would but Aerith's said she wants to stop by and talk about things. Is that alright?"

I smiled. I never thought about Sora taking advantage of me. He loved me too much to do a thing like that. After all he knew better than anyone how fragile I was. The scars littering my arms from long forgotten suicides attempts after mental collapses that had happened in the past. He new all too well, that's why he could never hurt me.

I dropped from his lap and went to put on some clothes, he watched me change. Those beautiful blue eyes devouring my body in lust and hunger. When I was about to leave he stopped me at the door hands on my hips pressing my bottom to his throbbing member I could feel pulsate in his loose pajama pants. "Give me a goodbye present before you leave?" He purred in my ear nibbling the mark on my neck.

I ended up giving him a blowjob before leaving. My mouth encased around his arousal, bobbing my head along with his steady thrust. His hands in my hair gripping the threads in his tight grip, tiny moans and groans emitting for his wondrous mouth. I nipped at his sack lapping at the behind the balls that connected to the two organs. He encouraged me onward my mouth returning to his red throbbing erection. I'm sorry doctor, I forget that you're a tad touchy about the details. All in all after a stimulating session he came hard in my mouth, I showed him the cum that settled on my tongue before swallowing it in one gulp. Sora always like it when I finished that way.

"Good boy, Riku. You love your milk don't you?" He grinned kissing my head as a reset his package back in his pants and leaving for the store.

I was out for a little while. My arms crowded with groceries, as I walked back into our home. Upon entering I noticed an extra pair of shoes that I did not belong to me nor Sora. I thought nothing of it, remembering that Aerith was suppose to be stopping by. I shouldn't have been so careless…I should have notice that the shoes were too large for Aerith petite feet. That they were clearly men shoes.

I dropped the bags in the kitchen, normally I would make my presence know in the house but I didn't want to disturb the two especially if they were in deep conversation. That was my second mistake. Once all the food was put away and set up for the event for the evening I found myself longing for my boyfriends attention so I walked toward our bedroom. But before I got there I heard a sound that would forever be in my nightmares. It was a gasp. A sharp intake of breath I recognize better than anyone. It was Sora! It sound like he was in pain, my body froze in terror. Was there a break in? What was going on?

I slowly made my way to the bedroom door that was ajar and peeked inside. It was the sight that I thought came from some nightmare the Gods above cruelly injected into my dreams. There on the be WE shared sat the love of my life letting the blonde haired WHORE ride him. I broke in cold sweat, both were completely nude sweating and gasping as that…that man grinded into my boyfriend. His dick flapping against his stomach while his balls bounced off Sora's, panting and moaning like a slut.

"Mmm God Sora…you _have_ gotten better." He whimpered as he threw his nuzzled Sora's neck. Sora grinned, "Well, I've had a few years to practice, Baby Blue." He picked up his speed bucking up into the other man, his apparent other lover. I could only sit and watch the horror unfold what could I do? Barge in like a mad man and have Sora chastises me for my behavior?

The changed their position, the man affectionately named 'Baby Blue', bending down as if to tie his shoes grasp his ankles as Sora stood and began his onslaught of mighty thrust. The sound of the blonde's screams and his balls slapping against his skin was almost pushed me over the edge, tears spilled from my eyes. Sora would never harm me, hurt me…having an affair with another man would cause me pain, which Sora would never have me feel. So it had to be the blonde whore's fault. He must have sweet talked Sora into bed with him. Anger began to boil looking at sheer bliss on the home wrecker's face as Sora gave his pale ass a slap. I bit my lip from having my sobs heard, the pressure drawing blood down my chin.

And then it happened. Baby Blue let out a pathetic groan as he climaxed his seed dripping on the carpet from his chest, as Sora soon followed, with a low "Cloud…" escaping his throat. He flashed a smile.

That same brilliant smile he flashed at me whenever we made love. Whenever I pleasured him to his liking. Satisfied him. Now that same smile was being used to express his bliss after fucking that slut! Sora removed himself from the pig's canal, his sweet essence dripping down his unworthy leg. Sora sat on the bed patting his lap, the same signal he gave me that morning. Cloud stood and took his seat on my treasured throne, planting a kiss on his lips.

I was only protecting what was mine doctor. Sora was mine and that…_Cloud _bitch treaded on my territory. Was I in the wrong? Wouldn't you have done the same?

I snapped. Angry and devastated I rushed into the room fists ready and willing to pummel the blonde haired whore. I took both by surprised as I leapt on the defenseless man. I punched him in the face over and over again, tried to shield himself from me but grabbed his hair and threw him to the floor. He was already bleeding. Sora tried to coax me to stop, tried to pull me off but I ignored him scratching and clawing. I wanted to scratch his eyes out. I wanted to stick those cursed blue gems in a jar as a memento for the day I demonstrated my unyielding love for my, Savior.

Sora kept screaming and pulling on me to stop, telling me I was killing him. I only smiled as I continued to punch and slam his head to the pavement. I wanted him dead. I wanted him lifeless and departed. But well, you know what happened next. The 'other's' came. The tall burnet, the one who reminded me a lot like Sora pulled me off of the motionless blonde as the dark haired girl called the authorities.

_XXXXX_

"And now I'm back here with you doctor. That's the story all of it."

The man in the starch white lab coat adjusted his glasses as looked at the teenage boy before him. No remorse for his actions whatsoever. The child was really messed up in his head. Obviously unstable to leave the institution in his currently condition. "Riku, you do understand that Mr. Strife is in serious medical condition."

The pale boy with the long moon lined hair only shrugged a satisfied grin on his face, "Maybe next time the slut won't try to fuck my boyfriend." Upon saying the title boyfriend a light perked up within dull tired eyes. "Speaking of which, I really must be going doctor. Sora must be worried about me. He seemed so upset when they took me away, he was crying."

Unknown to the teen with in the dark room, Sora stood on the other side of the two way glass. Eyes red and glossy from the misery he had experience that day. A female doctor beside him with the identical coat as the one speaking with Riku, "It's a shame he doesn't realize you weren't crying for him but for Mr. Strife."

"Yeah…"

"I have to say I'm disappointed in you Sora. Riku was making such progress staying with you. The delusions about the 'other worlds' and this so called 'Kingdom Hearts' were a thing of the past. But because of your raging hormones he's slipped back into the void."

Sora turned to the woman beside him, a large bruise on his cheek "Can I not…am I not allowed to be with him anymore?"

"You sound concerned. You didn't to give two shits about him when you were maliciously screwing into his old roommate." The biting words brought tears to Sora's eyes as he looked in the content Riku, totally oblivious to the situation at hand. He did love Riku, truly. It was just as the doctors had put it, his hormones were raging. Constantly wanting more and more sex, more attention to his dick. Riku was able to satisfy his needs but the sense of doing someone else for a change was mind blowing. "I know you're disappointed, and probably disgusted. But look at him…he's still in love with me. And like you said he doesn't function well with out me."

Sora smiled at the beautiful sight of Riku throwing his chair at the doctor and screaming his demands to see Sora, his lover and boyfriend. "Unless you want to deal with that on day to day bases, I suggest you sweep this under the rug and let him come home."


	2. What Could I Do?

Disclaimer: I know in no way own Kingdom hearts in any shape or form.

Riku wasn't completely off his rocker with what had taken place that day Cloud was taken away in a ambulance.

A life support system connected to his bloody and mangled body. The girls sobbing over their long term friend on Cid's shoulder as Leon glared at me with the intensity of the Devil's flames. He wasn't completely making things up, which he is notorious for. After all that's how we met at a the Destiny Island Institution for the Disturbed. I wasn't the one with the issues, don't get me wrong. Compared to some of the fuck ups in that place you'd say I'd was as perfect as a God. And that's how he saw me as, a God. I'm not trying to sound cocky or arrogant, Riku had actually called me this many times, his favorite pet name, though, would have to be Savior. Which in retrospect wasn't too far from the truth.

I was working part time as an assistant, delivering medication, giving baths, supervising the patients you know stuff like that. It was Leon who had helped me get the job. We were long time friends, and he knew I needed a job after my break up with Kairi to distract myself from my now sexless life.

I met Riku a few years ago, though I had in truth know him my whole life. He and I use to be close friends, best friends. It was just as he said, I use to look up to him as an idol but I wasn't aware of how fucked up he was in his head. Apparently he had a mental break down when he turned 10 when he witnesses the murder of his mother by his own father's hand before his assistant suicide by Riku's.

I had know idea, after all I was only 9 and naïve. The last time I talked to the kid was when he left to the asylum. He was sitting on the beach and I asked why he was crying, after all it was my understanding by my father and him that boy's didn't cry. He turned to me and told me to 'fuck off'. And me being a child not knowing the hell that meant I merely told him he couldn't play with me if he was going to be mean and walked off, not know about the tortured soul beneath his cold icy exterior.

When I saw him years later. he wasn't what I was expecting. Long Moon lined hair, soft white porcelain skin, big gorgeous cat like eyes. All I thought about was how well that institution took care of it's crazies. He was a tad stand offish at first but he succumbed to my charm like everyone else who came into contact with me. Of course me being an employer and he a crazed citizen it was impossible for us to truly engage in any sexual activity let alone a stable relationship, he would have to be permitted permission to leave the premise with me.

Oh, right. I should probably should admit something since were on the topic of the whole, 'no sex' thing. I'm a sex addict. I love sex, a lot. Before my balls dropped I was reading my dad's and Leon's dirty mags and when I did hit puberty my fun lie in masturbating and fucking. I was fucking chicks and dudes since I was 15, mostly dudes because there was no repercussions. Though that didn't stop me from dating chicks, like Kairi. Again, I'm a sex addict don't judge me for fucking one and dating another.

But I really do love Riku, even he is a disturbed lunatic who helped kill his father with a good old fashion belt strangling. It was my dick who forgets who Riku is sometimes.

Riku didn't have a single bedroom, he had a roommate. A tall blonde cutie by the name of Cloud Strife. He didn't say much and was more fucked up than Riku, to my understandings. He was Leon's favorite patient, i.e. his little pet. Leon was head over heels for the blonde wreck, only he could make him eat, take his medicine or allow him to give him a bath. It was obvious there were feelings circulating between the two, the small smiles they exchanged and soft glances. Cloud was a babe, especially with those sapphires in his eyes, that's how he got his nick name, 'Baby Blue'.

Now, Cloud's malfunction was that he had been circulated in a shotacon complex since he was 5, being bought and sold to various owners who took pleasure in ramming his sorry ass till he hit 18 and officially dubbed, 'no longer desirable'. With no where to go and a life of rape, abuse and corruption on his shoulders the poor blonde did what he did best to make a means of living, he became a whore. Better phrased a crack whore. Cloud fucked for three things: money, drugs, and punishment, as though he was blaming himself for everything that life spit in his face though out his life and allowing the drugs to cleanse his sins from his soul. He signed up for SOLIDER when he 24 where he sustained a rather abusive relationship with some General by the name of Sephiroth, Cloud cracked from post-traumatic stress disorder and a splash of schizophrenia and was enrolled in the hospital.

He was withdrawn, had trouble sleeping as well as anger issues, hardly ate and well, here's the best part, of all the patients in the joint he had constant arousals. I'm no doctor, but apparently he was diagnosed with hyper vigilance, which is a big word for paranoia. Now, usually it was Leon's job to help with that problem, can you believe that? That prev was given permission to help masturbate, blow off, or even fuck a patient if it meant making the arousal go away. Anyway, it was Leon's job to take care of his little 'problems' but because he was out sick that evening and Riku was gone for a group meeting, that cute little blonde was my responsibility.

Cloud never spoke much, but he knew by the look on my face that I thought he was attracted and anxious to take care of his erection. "Cloud I'm gonna just help you with your problem…is that okay?" I had asked him that day as I sat on the bed he was scrunched up in the corner on.

"Daddy just be careful okay? I'm still sore from last time."

That stopped my heart. The hell was he talking about and what was with the baby voice, he sounded like he was a five year old. I looked him in his eyes, yep, he was no longer with me. Those blue beauties were fogged up, dilated and a million miles away. Great, he was reliving some sick memory from his childhood. I shrugged, might as well play along. I recall, calling him 'Baby Blue' for the first time that day as I removed his pants from his throbbing erection. I was only given permission to jerk him off, but it was him who moved to the floor with that cute little hinny in the air swinging it in my face, asking, begging 'Daddy' to play with him gently.

Again, I'm a sex addict. I couldn't help myself. I jumped on that diamond mine with all the ferocity and pent up sexual frustration I had been containing for Riku's rear-end. I nailed him hard, and fucked him fast, he's cries inescapable through that cute little mouth. Ordinarily I had been concerned about others hearing the fiasco but, this was a crazy bin, everyone was constantly screaming about something all the time. I felt a tad sadistic the fact being that he was restrained in a straight jacket and unable to crawl at the ground, he instead wiggled his shoulders about and thrust back into my quickening speed. We both came together in a concert of groans, my essence filling his bowels while his dripped to the concrete.

He withdrew from me for the rest of the stay after that, just laying there sobbing like a wreck on the floor. You would think after that I'd would have stopped, but with Cloud the only viable object I could get my own needs out on I didn't. I made daily routine visits to Cloud's ass, weather it was in the garden, the bathroom, his room or the washroom. When Riku and Leon were away, me and Cloud played.

The fun didn't last however, slowly somehow the little prick began to get better becoming more responsive and animated. The childhood reoccurrences becoming less frequent and he was given permission to leave the confines with Leon as a personal caretaker. That sort of bummed me out no longer having a fuck buddy, but Riku was still by my side totally oblivious to me and his roommates previous affair. So a few months later, we too left the hospital to start a relationship together at my home back on the sunny sands of the Islands.

And it happened.

I received a phone call from Leon, wanting to celebrate Cloud and Riku's recovery from their traumatic experiences and them not having to go back to the hospital due to accidents or resurfaces of their prior illnesses. Not 'the world's being at peace' whatever the hell that meant. Riku somehow string together an entire story involving the people in his life in some far fetched adventure with different worlds, darkness and a Kingdom of Hearts. I never understood what it meant then, and sure as hell don't know.

Leon also said that Cloud would come over to help out with the any preparations, since he had to pick up the girls and Cloud wasn't comfortable riding with Cid. I recall my dick twitching at the mere mention of his name. After all I had been fucking Riku for 3 years and the memory of me and Cloud's rough play was a new sensation that drifted to my loins. I agreed, telling him we could have it the next day. When the party day came I woke up to Riku staring at me, which appeared to be a hobby of his, staring at me. I had grown to it through our time together and didn't mind. Smiling, I greeted him with a kiss and a 'good morning.' that he repeated back to me as I stood to get dressed and prepare for the day.

He followed like the love struck puppy he was me to the bathroom wear I freshened up. When I declared myself I let him sit on my life. I loved the smell of his hair and the coolness of his skin, his presence was turn on of its self. I told him about the party. He didn't seemed to ecstatic. Riku was never a people person. He like to be alone and cuddle with me, not be surrounded by people strange outsiders and be bombarded with questions about himself and his sex life.

I flash him a charming grin and he submitted like he always did. I told him that Aerith would be coming earlier to talk about some things and asked if he would mind going shopping on his own. I had to lie. Riku was a very jealous person. Constantly staring down and challenging every dude, chick and in betweeners who caught my attention. The sad thing was, he shouldn't have been worried about them, but rather me. I was the sexual predator in all honesty. If I had told him that Cloud was coming he would have thrown a hissie fit, stay with me until he came threatening him if he dare to make a move.

I should have let it happen.

At least the guy wouldn't have been thrown into a coma.

As he got ready I watched him change. His body was as pale and toned as it had been in the institution, it blew me away every time I looked at it. So I couldn't help but asked for a little head before he journeyed out to the store. He kneeled between my thighs using that talented tongue of him to bring about such crazy, sensational pleasure that I had to feel more. Fucking his throat with my throbbing dick, burying my fingers in his hair for a good grip as I rocked my hips into his mouth while I brought it toward my dick.

Cum shot from my penis rushing into his sore mouth, I smiled as he showed me he his reward before swallowing it in one gulp. God, I loved it when he did that.

He left after I kissed his forehead and he put my pants back on. I watched him depart, his gorgeous body disappearing into the distant. I really do Love Riku, really.

Cloud was dropped off by Leon 10 minutes later, looking as drop dead gorgeous from the days of the institution. Those hypnotizing blue orbs staring at me, registering my more mature and adult features. "Sora…it's been a long time. You've really grown up." He smiled, a small one but a smile none the less. My dick was reawakened by his subtle charm and beauty. I couldn't help myself, I knew he was still border line insane and my words would no doubt have some effect on his nutty little brain. But my cock came before the emotions of others.

"Don't you mean General, private?" I put on my best cold army voice. The statement had some effect as he looked hard at me, now seeing me in a new light. "G-General?"

"That's right…not addressing me as such is worthy enough of punishment. Would you agree, Slut?" I circled around him as I imagined this Sephiroth person would have in Cloud's SOLIDER days. He stood up at attention, "Sir! If you would allow me to pay for my clumsy mistake."

I smiled like a prevert, "Granted. In the bedroom, now."

Before I knew it Cloud was on my cock bouncing, moaning and grinding. I forgot how good it felt. The heat around my cock as he worked those talented hips to a T. Pleasing his General, from his past memories, to the fullest of his capability. I gripped his hips as I helped with the speed and pressure to his prostate that I made to hit on every contact.

"Mmm God Sora…you have gotten better." He said. A line I recall him saying the third time I had fucked him in the hospital, the role play now changing to an event that involved me. I grinned as he nuzzled my neck, "Well, I've had a few years to practice, Baby Blue." I picked up my speed loving the groan that came from his throat, as he changed his position bending low for me to have full control of his ass. I slapped his ass, and he came in a groan as did I seconds later. I patted my lap to let him take a seat, the same thing I did with everyone I fucked. Not just Riku.

And then it happened.

I didn't know when Riku came home. I had no idea that he actually was watching me the whole time.

All of a sudden Riku came rushing into the room like a wild animal eyes flashing in pure hate a he lunged at the still tripping Cloud. The poor guy had no idea he had just been raped, nor that he had been fucked by a psychopaths lover. He was getting plummeted by Riku's first on the floor, his mind snaking back to his Cloudy days when he was a poor child who could only cry and attempt to shield himself from the blows.

"Please! Daddy, I'm sorry Please stop!"

My heart sank at the sight, I tried pulling off Riku as blood began to surface more and more on his fist and he attempted to claw his eyes out. What else could I do? I was utterly as defenseless as the blonde on the ground. I told him he was killing him but that didn't seem to faze him. He kept calling him a whore, not even seeing that was his roommate from all those years ago. Thank the Gods, Leon came into the room. Though confused and outraged he grabbed a hold of Riku and threw him off his lover, who lay unresponsive and bloody on the floor. Thank the Gods, Yuffie called the paramedics who rushed his nude body to the Emergency Room. Thank the Gods, me and Riku weren't arrest with assault, battery and rape.

Riku was however hauled off in a familiar white van, supposable being transported back to the hospital. I stood and watched, tears streaming down at the havoc I caused because of my selfish needs. My sadistic nature. My cock.

XXXXXxxxXXXX

"That's quite a bruise on your cheek, Sora." the doctor sarcastically stated once Riku was finally sedated and transferred to a room for the night. The burnet grinned, "Yeah, Leon gave me a good one once I told him what happened at the hospital. Called me an asshole, dips hit and basterd."

"Well it seems that Cloud is stable enough, no deadly conditions. Just badly injured and he's withdrawn into a sort of catatonic state."

Sora let out a breath of release, at least he wasn't a dying vegetable. Leon threatened to press charges but he decided against it, saying that he was too fucked up for prison. Maybe he was right. Perhaps Sora was really fucked up in the head, after all he cheated and fucked around to get off his own sexual pleasures, screwed around in a screw ball's head and enjoyed fucking crazies in an asylum.

"Now about Riku…I'm afraid we can't afford another outburst like that. He's going to have to stay until we find him suitable to leave."

"Then sign me up for a room, Doctor."

The woman was taken back at the bizarre statement. Could he be serious, was he actually volunteering enrolling in a mental institution. "You can't be serious."

"I'm the only one that can keep Riku's head on straight, you can't keep sedating and expect that to work. Besides…I have a problem of my own I need to work out. I suppose I'm as fucked up as the rest of them."

Sora stared dreamily into the now empty room, he really did love Riku even if he had a funny way of showing it. Maybe a few months in the pin would be beneficial to his sex crazed lifestyle. The doctor looked at the burnet hard for a long while before asking a nearby guard to get Sora a hospital issued uniform and take him to Riku's cell. Sora walked into the same white cell after he had been properly dressed and bathed, Riku lay unconscious still on the nearby bed. His sliver locks tossed across his pale face.

Sora joined him on the small space embracing the love his life, planting butterfly kisses all over his face. He could stay like this, by Riku's side through he's recovery. After all what else could he do?

XXXXX

AS: I hoped you enjoyed this sad tale. I got bored and decided to make another dom Sora story. And he was a total dick again Hooray! I hoped you enjoyed plz comment.


End file.
